Liposuction (otherwise known as suction lipectomy, suction assisted lipectomy dissection, as well as by other names), is a procedure that mechanically removes fat from the subcutaneous tissues. It has been used primarily in cosmetic surgery to extract adipose tissue at specific areas of the male and female human body. Less common uses of liposuction have been removal of lipoma (benign fatty tumor) and much less commonly it has been used for the removal of unusual fatty tumors. It has also been used as a staged procedure for weight loss with questionable success.
The procedure is carried out by anesthetizing the patient to a varying degree or the area that is to be treated. Small incisions are made at points chosen by the treating physician and a canulla (a long hollow metal tube) having a series of holes along its length is inserted into the subcutaneous adipose tissue. A vacuum of roughly one negative atmosphere is applied and the semi-solid fat is mechanically loosened by the combined forces of the pushing and pulling of the canulla and the vacuum. The loosened fatty tissue is then drawn by vacuum through the canulla and removed from the body
Liposuction by mechanical-vacuum means is a very common and desirable procedure performed around the world. However, the mechanical traumatization of the subcutaneous fat caused by this method of removal carries with it significant morbidity and other undesirable post-operative effects including, but not limited to, ecchymosis (black and blue skin), infection, hematoma, prolonged edema, and contour deformity due to uneven removal of fat.